The Discovery Triangle
by LCDR epix
Summary: Andrew Fairchild takes a position on the USS Discovery only to learn that things will not be as simple as they seem when a former classmate and friend and a new girl both fall for him. let the triangle begin. (rated M for future lemons and swearing)
1. So It Begins

Alright so this is a Star Trek Discovery Story. I will try to keep to the theme of the show but it will be a story set after the end of the Klingon wars but before season 2 thinking that the Enterprise encounter never took place. The story will be a love triangle story so feel free to cringe now. The main characters will be Detmer, Tilly and the OC for now. All characters in the show belong to Star Trek and have nothing to do with me.

With that let's begin.

Personal Log Lcdr Fairchild, A: "Well, today I arrived at my new posting. I have been assigned to the most important ship in the federation. I was given my posting along with my team to Discovery. Right my team, we are a federation military team. I am actually on the command track for a Starship but until then this is fine. End log." I get up and walk to the pitcher and pour a glass of water. The time is now 1750 hours. Great I think. Ten minutes to get ready for that party. I realised that I spent the whole day unpacking from my arrival. Some of the officers are coming by to say hello. I look at the boxes all over. Shit, well just put them in a corner and deal with them tomorrow I suppose. Next thing I know the door chime sounds. "Come in." The first guest walks in the door and I am floored, it's my old friend Keyla Detmer. We went to the academy together. "Keyla? Is that you?" She just sort of looks at me for what seems like a long moment. "Oh my God, it's you Andy, nice to see you." As she pulls me in for a hug. Next thing I know she slaps me. "HEY, what the hell was that?" I ask her. "For one thing, not telling me about your taking this posting and the prom at the accademy way back when." I laughed and said "you still remember that. You went with whats his name and I went with Stevens. Ah well." In the time that had passed more people had shown up. I noticed a few beers sitting on the table. "Ok who brought the beer?" I asked. These people, well there is so much to learn. First I know Detmer is on this ship so that's a bonus I guess but then I notice this other girl on the far side of the room. So I decide to turn on the charm. I walk over and say "A drink I owe you when you say wow when you turn around." She turns and says "excuse me? Who the hell are you?" Thankfully Keyla comes over. "Tilly this is my friend and the academy playboy Andrew Fairchild." I shoot Keyla a WTF was that glance. I have to think for a minute, this girl looks familiar but I can't place her.

Tilly then says to me "Fairchild do you not recognize me? I am offended. We grew up on the same street. We were best friends at that point." OH SHIT That's Sylvia? " Oh dang I didn't recognize you there Syl. How are you?" I ask as I pull her in for a hug. I forget what she looked like. Also when did she go through her glow up? "Well I suppose we all had to grow up sometime. You certainly did from that shy young girl I once knew." I said without thinking. We all went silent for a second. "Well let's party." Some random guy said from the door. As we continue someone hands me a drink.

Later that night I passed out on the couch, next thing I know the alarm is going off. I woke up and went to breakfast in the mess hall. I walked into the mess hall and it was dead quiet, I wondered what happened but I think most people had a hangover. The party was a great one at that. Keyla and Sylvia waked into the room just as I was sitting down. Laughing about something they both walked past me and sat down. They waved me over. I decided there is no harm in joining them until Detmer decided to start talking about our time at the accademy. She said "You do not know the shenanigans he used to get up to. One time he went on a blind date with a Vulcan and somehow managed to get a Vulcan drunk." We all crack up. "Oh my God I remember that, we stumbled all the way back to the dorm and she laughed the whole way." I responded. "But the story is that she was curious so I took her drinking. That's all." Tilly looked at me a little curiously. I finished eating and left for the bridge.


	2. I Once Loved You

It was an uneventful day as we continue our patrol for Klingon ships. While the war ended weeks ago there is the concern that they may still try to attack us. After I was relived for the day I went to get some food and next thing I know Detmer shows up. "Hey, space cadet got room for another at this table?" She asked pulling me out of the thought I was having about eaht is going on with these two girls and who I want to ask out. I responded "go ahead I could use the company." she sat down across from me "I didn't think you remembered when I got Larissa drunk. But then again she was experimenting with being half human too so I suppose that was something. Wasn't she the great granddaughter of Charles Tucker or something?" She laughed and said " Ya know I never thought about that. I know he died but it is possible. Then there was the commissioning dinner. Who did you take again?" I was puzzeled by her question but I remembered it was her. I had forgotten since my first posting was the USS Toronto. "What was your assignment on the Toronto?" She asked. I told her " I was assigned as the cheif tactical officer because the ship was Command by a leiutenant commander. I eventually earned a promotion to first officer that the rant of leiutenant. Then when I was promoted I was assigned here as I will be getting a ship after my next promotion. God the commissioning dinner seems like a long time ago. I knew you had nobody else to go with but thats not the main reason I took you." "It's not?" She asked. "No it's not, I knew we were close but you wanted to get closer. That was the last time we would see each other for a few years and thought we should make the best of the night. But I was called to duty early do I couldn't finish the night." I tell her. She just stares at me shocked. "You were going to take me somewhere that night? I suppose because we both had feelings for each other but kept each other at arm's length?" She asks. To say I don't remember is an understatement. So I told her the truth. That it was ten years ago and I forgot. But at the same time I realised that the situation I was in was more complex as there were now two girls who I thought in one case and knew in the other that had crushes on me.


End file.
